gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Truck
"Monster" redirects here. For the mission in GTA San Andreas, see Monster (mission). '''Monster trucks' are basically vehicles with large tires, built on heavy duty chassis. The vehicle has exist in two forms in the Grand Theft Auto series, first as three different variants all known simply as the Monster in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and the aptly named Monster Truck in Grand Theft Auto Advance. Design GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, three variants of the monster truck exist. However, these differences are only cosmetic as all Monsters share roughly the same chassis design and wheels, as well as being based on pick-up trucks. While all variants are known simply as the "Monster", each variant features a different internal name. The three variants of the Monster, as identified by their internal names, include: * monster, a basic two tone-color variant which varies only by its body color. It is also the only version of the Monster which can be visually damaged - at the doors. The truck's body resembles a 1994–2004 Chevrolet S-10, resulting in a vehicle that may be anachronistic in the game's 1992 setting. * monstera, distinguished by its red, blue, white and yellow racing paintwork, and includes various configurations of accessories, including a bed-mounted rollbar with attached lights, roof-mounted lights, a roof-mounted spoiler, or nothing at all. The truck body resembles that of a seventh generation Ford F-Series. * monsterb, a Yosemite-based variant with widen wheel arches, a custom blue, red and white paintwork, a checkered roof design, and a permanent roof-mounted spoiler. The monsterb may come with or without four roof-mounted headlights. GTA Advance Due to GTA Advance's top-down viewpoint, the GTA Advance rendition of the Monster Truck is vague in its inspiration and can only be described as another pickup-based monster truck with evidently large tires and a single tone body color. Performance GTA San Andreas The overall performance of any variant of the Monster depends on where the vehicle is driven. Overall, the Monster is more suited for off-road driving, and performance stats between all variants of the Monster are identical. Generally, its acceleration and top speed are only average, making the vehicle unsuitable for high-speed driving. However, the vehicle compensates with good handling and off-road capabilities, being able to drive up steep terrains and traverse bumpy obstacles. In place of a handbrake turn, the Monster features a four-wheel drive "mode" where the rear tires will also turn alongside the front tire, reducing its turning radius. In addition, the Monster, much like the Dumper, is capable of literally running over smaller vehicles and subjecting them to a moderate rate of damage; this ability can, however, risk flipping the Monster itself. Whilst the vehicle is very stable while upright, the vehicle can rest sideways or upside down if it flips from a crash or has tumbled down very rough terrain, due to its evenly heavy design. In usage on urban roads, the vehicle's larger size increases the susceptibility of the player hitting vehicles and street furniture. GTA Advance The Monster Truck in GTA Advance is actually similar in performance to the Monster, which an average if not mediocre top speed. It does, however, possesses the advantage of maintaining its acceleration and speed while off-road, as well as being capable of ramming smaller vehicles out of the way. The scrap value of the Monster Truck at a crusher is also fairly good, at $3,266, lower still than the game's vans (the Hoods and Rumpo). Trivia * In GTA San Andreas, the monster and monsterb play Radio X by default when entered, while the monstera plays K-DST by default. * Its tires cannot burst, probably due to their size. * The monster is the only monster truck in GTA San Andreas that you can damage the doors, while the monstera and monsterb cannot. * If you place the monster's front wheel on a cars engine, the car might go flying up or flip over, sometimes the car might even get stuck in the ground and grow extremely large, doing this may result in the monster flipping over from the car though. Locations ;GTA San Andreas *''monster'' **In the trailer park near the Flint Intersection, Flint County. Only spawns occasionally. **Used in the mission Monster. The player can keep it after completion or failure of the mission. **Can be purchased after completing the first five deliveries of the first board during Exports and Imports. *''monstera'' **Spawns in the parking lot of Los Santos Forum after the completion of 8-Track. **Can be spawned with cheat codes: ***Press Right, Up, R1, R1, R1, Down, Triangle, Triangle, X, Circle, L1, L1 on PS2. ***Type monstermash or agbdlcid on PC. ***Press Right, Up, RT, RT, RT, Down, Y, Y, A, B, LT, LT on XBox. **Sometimes spawns in police impounds throughout San Andreas. *''monsterb'' **Spawns in front of Michelle's Auto Repair if dating Michelle Cannes. You must have 50% relationship with her before she gives you the keys.(You can use a Tow Truck to tow the ''Monsterb ''to a garage that can occomidate its size and leave it in their. After the door to the garage closes, open it back up and the Monster can now be driven) See also * Monster Bug }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Trucks Category:Customized Vehicles es:Monster Truck pl:Monster Truck